Desejos
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: Desejo, dessa vez, passou dos limites.


**Desejos  
**_Por Dm Tayashi_

"_Desejo, estou em minha Galeria e seguro o seu símbolo. Fale comigo." _– Uma figura alta, de cabelos negros e olhos mais profundos que o céu aguardava a figura de seu irmão-irmã aparecer.

"**_Pois não Sonho? Mas que surpresa agradável!" _**– Sonho então olhou para sua irmã, refletida do outro lado; Seus olhos possuíam cores douradas, e exala um perfume sublime e inebriante de pêssegos maduros e seu sorriso era irônico.

"_Precisamos conversar."_

"**_Adoro os diretos. Estou te esperando em minhas câmaras." _**– Desejo respondeu, para no momento seguinte, ver Sonho de pé.

"_Pois bem Desejo... Andei analisando uns fatos, e cheguei à algumas conclusões. Espero que não se importe de eu relatar-las para você."_ – Sonho falou e, vendo o sinal afirmativo de sua irmã-irmão, continuou. – _"Como você sabe, Morte é encarregada de levar os vivos para o outro lado, se assim posso dizer. Certo?"_

Desejo olhou astutamente para sonho e, acendendo seu cigarro, mandou seu irmão prosseguir.

"_E ela odeia que interfiram em seu trabalho." _– Sonho continuou com seu monótono tom de voz e, por um momento, imaginou ter visto Desejo arregalar os olhos. – _"Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?"_

"_**Eu não sei o que-"**_

"_Não se faça de idiota, Desejo." _– Sonho tornou-se mais sombrio. – _"Você sabe que não pode interferir na jornada de nenhum ser humano. E ainda assim você o fez."_

"_**E se eu fiz? Creio eu que era Morte quem deveria estar aqui, e não você. E se você me **permitir_ **_vou te falar um negócio: Você está interessado demais nos negócios de nossa irmã." _**– Desejo falou, tragando seu cigarro. – **_"E pra mim, isso não é interesse de irmão."_**

"_Não sei o que quer dizer, Desejo. E outra coisa: Morte ainda não sabe que você fez com que aquele indivíduo que estava sob seu controle, não morresse." _

"**_Quer saber o que eu acho, Sonho?" _**– Ele perguntou, fazendo com que suas duas sombras se movessem. – **_"Acho que você é um intrometido. Você utilizou a minha interferência como pretexto, para vir me ver. Isso é o que eu acho."_**

"_Vou te falar o que eu acho, querida irmã." _– Sonho falou, aproximando-se de sua irmã, que estava sentada em uma poltrona. – _"Eu acho que você deveria controlar sua língua."_

"_Afaste-se** de mim, Morpheus. Nem você, nem nenhum dos mais velhos tem o direito de derramar o sangue da família." **_– Desejo exclamou e, com seus olhos amarelados faiscando, apoiou uma perna em cima do braço da cadeira e analisou Sonho. - **_"Você dever-"_**

"**Desejo, estou em minha Galeria e seguro o seu símbolo. Fale comigo." **– Ambos olharam para a direção da voz.

"**_Agora só falta Destino e a festa ficará completa!" _**– Desejo completou irônico, ao que sua irmã entrava em seu domínio.

Eles observaram a silhueta dela aparecer. Sua pele, mais pálida que a neve, fazia um intenso contraste com seus cabelos negros. Diferente das outras vezes, ela não estava com uma aparência nem um pouco amigável.

"**Sonho." **– Morte falou, passando reto por seu irmão e ficando cara a cara com Desejo. – **"Vou falar apenas uma vez Desejo. Ao contrário de Sonho, eu não tenho tanta paciência."**

"**_Sou todo ouvidos." _**– Desejo completou, cruzando os _braços._

"**Não quero mais que você interfira em meu trabalho, entendeu bem? Você achou que eu não fosse descobrir o seu joguinho? Pois bem, eu descobri."**

- Ela falou, e Desejo pôde ver a raiva em sua voz. – **"Eu não tenho paciência para suas brincadeiras de quem não tem mais o que fazer. Então, se você quiser continuar onde você está, nunca mais faça isso."**

"_**Querida irmã! Você não faz idéia da **mágoa **que você me causou." **_– Desejo falou, fingindo tristeza.

"**Sinceramente? Foda-se sua mágoa, Desejo." **– Ela falou, fazendo com que Sonho e Desejo espantassem-se por um mísero momento. – **"Dessa vez, você passou dos limites. Nenhum desejo pode sobrepujar a morte. E disso você bem sabe. Agora, com a sua licença ou não, vou embora já que tenho que resolver a cagada que você fez. Passar bem."**

Ela falou e, sem aguardar resposta, dirigiu-se a saída.

"_Entenda isso, Desejo. Cada um tem o seu limite. Não é porque nós não podemos derramar sangue da família que vamos deixar você continuar com seus joguinhos." _– Sonho falou, retirando-se logo em seguida.

Desejo observa e analisa tudo com muita cautela.

"**_Vocês se esquecem de uma coisa, caros irmãos." _**– Ela fala, rebolando enquanto anda. **_"Desejo não possui limites."_**

**-  
-  
-**

FIM

* * *

_Explicações rápidas: Morte não é sempre assim, mal-humorada.  
Cada Perpétuo possui um domínio e, o domínio de Desejo, é o Limiar. Nesse domínio, eles possuem galerias com símbolos, para poderem comunicar-se entre si.  
Resposta ao desafio relâmpago. Palavras em itálico-sublinhado são as palavras obrigatórias._

_Até mais_


End file.
